Opposite attract
by Snowflakessy
Summary: You know the saying right? That opposite attract. So how in the world Hitsugaya Toushirou and Hinamori Momo haven't already hooked up?


**_Disclaimer_**: I own nothing.

Pairing: HitsuHina & Ichiruki

_**Hope you'll enjoy it!**_

* * *

**Seireitei Communication.**

_**All you have always wanted to know about our famous Shinigami!**_

You know what the saying says right?

_That opposite attract._

Well, seems like it is very true...

I mean look at Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia. They couldn't be more opposite.

The guy has weird orange hair; the girl has dark raven hair.

He's tall, she's a midget ... oooops, I mean she's petite.

Heck, even their Zanpakuto are day and night.

Zangetsu is an old man dressed completely in black.

Sode no Shirayuki is a beautiful women completely dressed in white.

The sun and the moon.

One that can't live without the other.

I'm sure you remember right? Ohh, how could we forget? It's in the Soul Society History now!

You do know what I'm talking about, don't you?

Of course! The national day when Kurosaki Ichigo saved his damsel in distress Kuchiki Rukia! Can you remember the smirk on his face, sure of himself, holding her against him in his arm?

I could never ever forget. Can you?

And the look of her face when he stopped the phoenix just with his Zanpakuto! Damn girl, you are a lucky bitch, you know that?

It's every girl dream to be saved by a handsome guy!

Damn, some girl really have it all! How unfair!

And I won't even talk about their endless bickering that shows how much they love each other!

I mean, the look of his face when he saw Rukia standing on the window arms crossed? The face says it all, Ichigo. We all know you have missed her very very much! I bet you really enjoyed her kick on your face!

So Reader, you see them? Completely opposite. But they work great with each other. And the relationship seems to work out... somehow. Sure they are always seen yelling at each other and everything but I'm sure behind close doors, it's another matter... I bet the sex is really great and passionate. But it's not the subject right now...maybe for another time...

The subject is... how in the world Hitsugaya Toushirou and Hinamori Momo _haven't_ already hooked up?

I'm telling yah, reader, this is the one million dollar question.

If we take the Kurosaki/Kuchiki example, then these two are _absolutely perfect_ for each other!

You know what I mean right?

Right, because opposite attract.

See, Hitsugaya Toushirou is literally what we could call an ice man. His Zanpakuto, the almighty Hyorinmaru is the perfect representative of his power.

Hinamori Momo? No one would deny that she's the sweetest girl in the world and her Zanpakuto is as cute as she is! And you know what? It's a kido type, more precisely, a fire kido type.

You also can't deny the physical contrast! (Of course, for evident reason , we are not going to talk about height... it's kind of sensible.)

We have all seen these two together and the contrast is much more obvious than the other golden couple our national Ichiruki!

See see? White hair standing next to brown hair. Green eyes looking at brown chocolate ones.

The cutest smile only for an eternal annoyed face.

I said earlier we won't be talking about height! Well that's not really exact.

Look at Hyorinmaru's and Tobiume's human forms. Hyorinmaru is a freaking hot guy and tall at that whereas Tobiume is a little sweet girl. Again a contrast.

Oh the irony!

We all know that fire melt ice... And we all know that Hinamori Momo is the only person in the whole universe that can melt Hitsugaya Toushirou!

What? Coincidence I hear?

No, no. You guys are such pessimist! I swear.

I'm telling you, it is _destiny_.

The glorious childhood spent together eating watermelon all day.

The boy following the steps of the girl only to protect her!

The same boy surpassing the girl, swearing to himself to never let her be hurt.

And this girl, so naïve as she is, doesn't know she has him wrapped around her little finger! How uncool is ir!

So, you're agreed with me now, readier?

Their fate was already intertwined before they even knew how to say bankai.

So, let's get this right. These two are made for each other and they still havent hooked up... Don't you think there's something wrong right now?

Of course there is!

Now now, I know some readers, especially female readers are not going to be happy about that. I mean, I know he's incredible popular about the female population; but let's face it girls, you really think you have a chance? Don't make me laugh. Did he ever look at you? Smile at you? Have another expression than the annoyed face?

No, of course not. Why? Because his heart chose Hinamori Momo and as a dragon, he only mates once. You're a hundred years too late!

And boys... boys boys boys... don't think you also have a chance with her. You couldn't take one step toward her that you would already be freezed by the next hundred years.

Are you ready to let go of them and hook them up?

Yes?

Now, my dear readers, after letting them realize (and at the same time let everyone realize) that they have to be together (not only for their sake but for ours too), the next step of the plan is to hook them up together if they can't do it themselves!

You Ready? Let's go!

By Someone who can't stand seeing them flirting

with each other without any real action anymore.

* * *

_In the 10__th__ quarter_:

"MATSUMOTOOOOOOO!"

A yell was heard followed by several cries for help...

How could he have known it was her?

* * *

_In the meantime, in the land of the living._

"Atchoum!"

"Are you okay Matsumoto-Fukutaicho?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, someone might be talking about me!"

"Don't mind me! Do you what you do as if I wasn't there!"

"Oyy Rukia! Hurry up, midget! We're gonna be late!"

"Mmm seems like another scoops is on its way..."

She turned around, and winked at us.

* * *

I really had fun writing it.

_**R&R**_ please!


End file.
